1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus can include a plurality of pixels, and conversion units each of which A/D-converts a signal from each pixel. Each conversion unit includes, for example, a comparison unit which compares the magnitude of a signal from each pixel with that of a ramp signal, and a count unit which counts the time from when comparison starts until the magnitude relationship is reversed. The count unit receives a clock signal, and counts the time using the clock signal. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-258817 describes an arrangement in which a conversion unit is provided on each column of a pixel array where a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix, and each conversion unit includes a latch unit for holding a count result of a count unit in response to reversal of the magnitude relationship between a signal from each pixel and a ramp signal.